A base station on a self-organizing network may have an automatic energy saving function, and categorize cells into cells in the energy saving state and cells in the non-energy saving state. Specifically, the base station transfers some or all cells belonging to the base station from the normal state to the energy saving state by disabling some or all functions of the base station or reducing the transmit power of the base station according to a preset automatic energy saving policy, for example, according to such factors as current and expected network service use details. In this way, the quality of service of users is not reduced, and the power consumption of the base station is reduced.
A cell outage (Outage) is a network error scenario. On the self-organizing network, the automatic processing function for cell outages can quickly detect a cell outage in the case of a cell outage, and process the cell outage automatically.
In the prior art, the automatic energy saving function of the base station and the automatic processing function for cell outages may conflict on the self-organizing network.